


Practice Makes Perfect

by StillNotGinger10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Human Barry, M/M, Mostly humor, Vampires, hints of angst, olivarryweek2018, vampire oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Five times Barry forgot he was dating a vampire, and one time he remembered.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece for Olivarry week!
> 
> I kept things vague so that this could be read as Barry having powers or not. I didn't imagine him with powers while writing, but you should be able to imagine him as a speedster if you want.
> 
> I was also vague about what city they're in and I wasn't completely accurate about my vampire lore. Let's just suspend disbelief and ignore all of that with some hand waving XD

**1**

Barry had the best idea for a date. The beach!

How, after so many months of dating, had he and Oliver never once gone to the beach?

It was the middle of summer, the sun was shining down but the breeze was cool, the water was clear, and the waves were gentle. It was perfect.

It was perfect beach weather, Barry had packed a perfect picnic, and it was going to be a perfect date.

He just needed to get Oliver to agree.

“The beach?” Oliver asked after Barry, full tote in one hand and cooler in the other, told him the plan. “You want to go to the beach?”

“It’ll be fun,” Barry insisted despite Oliver’s odd hesitation.

“Barry, it’s almost noon—”

“I know, I know,” Barry cut him off before Oliver could protest. “It might be a little busy, but lunch time is the perfect time for a picnic.” When Oliver opened his mouth to protest again, Barry added, “I’ll find us a good spot, I swear.”

“But—”

“It’ll be fun, Ollie, I promise,” Barry said before rushing for the door. “Come on.”

He heard Oliver’s food steps against the wooden floor behind him. He didn’t think anything of the sound cutting off as he rushed out the door, until he reached the driveway and looked back. Oliver wasn't behind him.

What was the problem? Did he really hate the beach so much that he was refusing to go?

Barry stomped back to the house, only to find Oliver standing just inside the doorway. He dropped the bag and cooler and just stared at Oliver, waiting for an explanation.

The hot sun warmed the back of Barry’s neck as he eyed Oliver, who refused to move from the shade inside the house. Sweat tickled the back of Barry’s neck, and he thought to himself that cool beach water would really help with the heat when the puzzle pieces slid into place.

Heat. Sun. Shade….

Oliver was acting like he was allergic to the sun because _he was_.

Barry winced and gave Oliver a sheepish look as he moved his bags into the house and closed the door. He didn’t speak until he had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. His _vampire_ boyfriend.

He leaned his head against Oliver’s shoulder as strong arms wrapped around him.

“I’m an idiot,” Barry said, voice muffled by Oliver’s shirt.

Oliver hummed, not committing one way or the other until he said, “A thoughtful idiot.”

Barry groaned. “How did I forget you can’t go in the sun?”

Oliver’s hand came up to scratch lightly at the back of Barry’s head as he said, “There’s plenty more we can do. Inside.”

Rainy day activities ran through Barry’s mind until without thinking he asked, “What? Like Monopoly?”

Luckily, Oliver laughed instead of getting offended. “How about we start with unpacking that picnic you so thoughtfully prepared and eating lunch? And if you want to eat shirtless in your swimsuit, I won’t complain.”

It was Barry’s turn to laugh this time as he stepped back. “It wasn’t that thoughtful,” he admitted. “I didn’t even remember to pack blood. I’m the idiot who packed sandwiches for a vampire.”

Oliver just smiled at him. “There’s plenty of blood in the fridge. Go unpack your lunch while I grab mine. I’ll meet you at the table.”

Barry nodded and headed off to do just that, pealing his shirt off along the way. Giving his boyfriend the view he asked for was the least he could do after such a big blunder. And, if he was lucky, his attire might inspire Oliver to go shirtless too.

 

**2**

It had been much too long since Barry had gotten to spend time with Cisco, so he was only too happy that their lunch plans had worked out.

Nothing canceled. Nothing postponed. Just two friends getting some Italian food and catching up.

Then, afterwards, Barry had plans to spend some time with Oliver before they had their own dinner date. It was shaping up to be a great day.

It wasn’t until after they ordered that they noticed the sign (“All you can eat!”) next to the breadsticks the waitress had left on their table.

“Dude,” Cisco said, pulling the basket towards himself, “I’m so hungry that I could eat my weight in these.”

Barry laughed. “I’m hungry too,” he said, tugging on the basket. “Come on, share.”

“No way,” Cisco said. “These are all mine.”

With a harder tug, Barry was able to put the basket back in the middle of the table.

“Bet I can eat more of them than you can,” he said.

“You seriously want some?” Cisco asked. Barry didn't see why he wouldn't. They were free, he was hungry, and they were meant to be for the whole table, not just Cisco.

“What? You’re the only one that can take ‘all you can eat’ as a challenge?” Barry asked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend.

“No,” Cisco said, backtracking. “I just didn’t think you’d want to eat garlic since—”

“Or,” Barry interrupted, “are you afraid you can’t keep up? That sure I’ll eat more than you?”

His taunts did the trick. Cisco went from looking confused to affronted in seconds and said, “You’re on.”

And that began their contest, which Barry won, he was glad to boast. Together they made the restaurant regret ever offering ‘all you can eat’ anything. But they also managed to finish lunch, which left Barry so full that he didn’t know if he’d be hungry again in time for his dinner with Oliver.

When he got back to Oliver’s place, all he wanted to do was lay down and veg out in a food coma for days.

He groaned as he walked into the living room, where Oliver was lying on the couch. Perfect, he could snuggle with Oliver instead of just laying down on his own.

Barry flopped down next to, half on top of, his boyfriend, and complained, “I ate too much.” He leaned up enough to bring his face level with Oliver’s as he said, “I just want to lay with you and—” Barry cut off as Oliver moved away from the kiss he’d been leaning in for. Not only did he move away, he practically flinched, whipping his face away from Barry’s to hide it in the couch cushion.

“What—?” Barry started, trying to catch Oliver’s eyes, when he was suddenly pushed off the couch and onto the floor.

Oliver had pushed him onto the floor.

“What the hell?” Barry asked, shocked, furious, and still trying to process what had happened. He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking at the couch, ready to glare at his boyfriend. But when Oliver looked over the edge at him, his fangs were bare and his pupils were nothing more than slits.

Barry’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the blood drain from his face. He’d never been scared of Oliver before, but the sudden block of ice in his stomach, his clammy hands and face, his hair standing on end meant he couldn't deny that he was afraid.

He couldn't even breath until Oliver turned away with a hiss. And it wasn't until Oliver gave a pained groan of, “Garlic,” that Barry was able to move.

“Oh shit, sorry,” he said as he jumped to his feet and ran for the bathroom. How had he not realized that would be a problem? Vampires couldn't go anywhere near garlic, and he’d just eaten baskets of it before trying to snuggle with his vampire boyfriend.

The only thing stopping him from literally face palming was the toothbrush in one hand and the mouthwash in the other.

After a few minutes—in which, Barry assumed, the smell of garlic dissipated enough for Oliver to be able to stand it—Barry heard Oliver on the other side of the door.

“Sorry, Barr.”

“No,” Barry denied after spitting out the mouthwash. “I’m sorry! I can’t believe I didn’t think to avoid garlic at lunch.”

“You can eat whatever you want,” Oliver said. “You should be able to have garlic without worrying about your boyfriend going feral on instinct.”

“Shut up, Ollie,” Barry called through the door. “You’re a million times better than garlic bread. I’d choose cuddling with you every time.”

Tasting only mint, and no garlic, had Barry thinking it was safe to open the door. Except, once he took a few steps towards the door, he heard Oliver make a choked noise on the other side.

“Then,” Oliver said hesitantly, “mind taking a shower? It’s coming out of your pores.”

Barry rest his head against the wall, resisting banging it harder. Why the hell had he challenged Cisco to an eating contest? “Yeah, no problem,” he called out.

“Thanks, Barr,” Oliver said. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Barry said before stripping and getting ready to wash up until he wasn’t toxic to his boyfriend anymore.

 

**3**

Barry liked to be on the move. He preferred a fast-paced life where things were always go, go, go. Sometimes it was nice to stay home and watch movies or cuddle up and watch the rain, but most times he liked to be _doing_ something.

Which is why, on his day off, when he had no plans, Barry found himself spamming his friends’ Snapchats with selfies. Playing with filters was a good way to alleviate boredom.

If only Oliver had Snapchat. He was only on the other side of the room doing some work, but Barry wanted to show him why he should keep his boyfriend entertained when he was visiting. Because if he didn't, he’d get an inbox full of selfies featuring different filters and funny faces.

Opening his mouth, Barry watched a rainbow stream out from between his lips and onto the floor. Or rather, onto the ceiling, as Barry was sprawled upside down on the couch, his legs curled over the back.

Oliver would be funny with this filter. Especially with his fangs showing. A vampire spewing rainbows: it was a picture Barry had to see. Besides, he didn't have any pictures of Oliver. This was the perfect chance to fill up his camera roll with pictures of his boyfriend while getting to see said boyfriend with different filters. Barry couldn't even image Oliver with big eyes and bear ears.

He laughed as he rolled off the couch to stand on the floor. He crept behind Oliver, knowing full well that Oliver probably heard him long before he was anywhere near him. As soon as he was behind Oliver’s chair, Barry leaned in close, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. One hand landed on Oliver’s shoulder to bring him close to Barry, the other held the phone extended out in front of them.

As Oliver looked up from his work, the screen lit up their faces with a blue glow, but when Barry looked at the phone all he saw was himself. He stood next to Oliver’s chair, arm extended around nothing, and rainbows pouring out of his mouth just as it had in his last selfie.

What the hell?

Barry used his thumb to swipe to a new filter, and although this one successfully gave him giant sunglasses, it still didn’t show Oliver.

“Cute, Barry,” Oliver said as though nothing was wrong. Like Barry’s phone wasn’t having the weirdest glitch in the history of electronics and erasing his boyfriend like he wasn’t even there.

“Wait, hold on,” Barry said as he moved his hand from Oliver’s shoulder to hold the phone with both hands. Maybe the app was the problem, he thought as he closed it. He opened the phone’s camera, only to see himself with his arms held wide around thin air. “What the—”

Oliver turned in his grip to kiss Barry on the cheek. “Vampires don’t show up on camera,” he said as he ducked under Barry’s arm and stood.

Right. Vampires didn’t show up on camera just like they didn’t show up in mirrors. That explained why Barry didn’t have a picture of Oliver despite months of dating.

“Dammit,” he said as he finally pushed away from the chair. As he heard Oliver’s laugh from the kitchen, he shouted, “I’m going to have an artist draw you. I’m getting a picture of you one way or another, Oliver Queen!”

Oliver, still smiling, walked back into the room and handed one of two glasses of wine to Barry before saying, “Yes, dear.”

 

**4**

Barry jerked awake. He didn't often have nightmares while sharing a bed with Oliver, but they did happen on occasion. This one was just as bad as any he had when alone.

His mother on the floor, and blood.

So much blood.

Rolling over, he curled around Oliver’s side, and pressed his ear to Oliver’s chest, needing to hear his heartbeat. Needing to feel Oliver’s warmth and know that he wasn’t alone. Needing to hear his pulse to know that he was okay, he was alive.

Except, when Barry’s hand slid across Oliver’s chest, his skin was cold. As his ear pressed against his chest, Barry heard nothing. No heartbeat, no warmth, no sign of life.

Barry gasped, his eyes starting to water before a hand brushed against his back.

He almost screamed, certain Oliver was now a zombie he’d need to fight, before his mind caught up to him. Oliver wasn’t a zombie, he was a vampire. A creature without a heartbeat or warmth. One not alive or human.

Instead of pulling away as he’d been about to, Barry wrapped his arms around Oliver as tight as he could, his face pressed hard against Oliver’s bare chest.

“Barry?” Oliver’s sleepy voice asked. “You okay?”

Barry shook his head. No, he wasn’t, but at least Oliver was here. At least he was okay. Barry was safe with him.

“Nightmare?” Oliver ask as his hand slid from Barry’s back to run soothingly through his hair.

Barry nodded, taking a moment longer to cling to Oliver before he pushed himself up just enough to press a hard kiss to Oliver’s lips.

“I love you,” Barry murmured still close enough that his lips brushed Oliver’s with every word.

“Love you too, Barr,” Oliver said as he wrapped his arms tight around Barry, as if he knew Barry needed security in that moment, that he needed to be grounded and safe and looked after.

“Love you,” Barry repeated before kissing Oliver again, just as hard. He shifted until he was laying on top of Oliver. He needed to show Oliver how much he loved him, so that he’d never doubt Barry’s feelings if something happened to one of them. He needed—

He needed a distraction. He needed to think about anything else but his nightmare.

“Hey,” Oliver said gently as he pulled Barry off of him and rolled them both onto their sides. “Not now, okay? In the morning if you want, but not now.”

Barry realized he was shaking as he brought his hands up to cradle Oliver’s face. Maybe Oliver was right.

Oliver leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss to Barry’s lips, and then another to his forehead before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Barry shook his head as he brought his hands back down to Oliver’s chest and curled in so that his head was resting on Oliver next to them. Oliver was making him feel better, he just didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t want to relive it again.

“Let’s try to sleep,” Oliver suggested as he ran his hand up and down Barry’s back. “You have work in the morning.”

Barry didn’t think he stood a chance of getting back to sleep, but soon enough the rhythm of Oliver’s hand was lulling his eyes closed and he was drifting off into a much more pleasant dream.

 

**5**

The first time they went to Barry’s apartment was after a dinner date. The night had gone perfectly, in Barry’s opinion. Wonderful food, amazing view, and the best company.

They went to Barry’s because it was closer than Oliver’s and they were impatient. By the time they got to Barry’s floor, he was pleasantly buzzed—thankfully, Oliver, who couldn't get drunk, had driven them—and he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Barry had his hands under Oliver’s shirt before they were even off the elevator. His lips were on Oliver’s before they’d made it to his door.

They took turns taking lead. At times, Oliver was pushing Barry against the walls. At others, Barry was pulling Oliver—his hands on Oliver’s hips, in his belt loops, in his hair, whatever he could grab—down the hall. Their lips never parted as they tried to get to Barry’s apartment without allowing any space to come between them.

Barry unlocked the door behind his back with one hand as his other kept Oliver’s head in place and within kissing range. Once it was open, he brought his other hand back to Oliver’s side, curled his fingers around Oliver’s hip, and pulled them both inside.

Or, at least, he tried.

As he stepped back into the apartment, Oliver stopped. His lips fell off of Barry’s and his skin slid from Barry’s fingertips. Barry blinked back to awareness to find Oliver glaring at his doorway.

Before Barry could ask what he was doing, Oliver held up his hand, laying it flat against an invisible barrier at Barry’s threshold.

That was…new.

Finally, Oliver’s expression went from irritated to amused. His eyebrow quirked up as he gave Barry a challenging look. “So,” he said, “are you going to invite me in or not?”

Barry smiled wide as he understood. Laughing, he ran to Oliver, jumping and wrapping his legs around Oliver’s waist as he reached him. He pecked Oliver’s lips before saying, laughter still in his voice, “Oliver Queen, get into my apartment and ravish me like you promised. Right now.”

“Yes, sir,” Oliver said, a grin of his own on his face as he walked them both inside.

 

**+1**

“Is this really necessary?” Oliver asked, laughter in his voice as Barry led him, blindfolded, into the apartment building. There was no owner yet, so there was no one to get permission from to enter, meaning that Oliver could easily walk right in.

“Almost there. Just be patient,” Barry said as he moved Oliver to just inside the living room door. He took a deep breath, psyching himself up for what he had planned. Then, he took off Oliver’s blindfold, and moved to stand behind him with his hands on Oliver’s hips.

In front of them was a candlelit dinner spread out on a picnic blanket in front of floor to ceiling windows that revealed a gorgeous view of the city from high up above. The rest of the apartment was empty, cleaned out for whoever moved in, but Barry had set up the living room to be perfect before he ran downstairs to meet Oliver and walk him up.

“What do you think?” Barry asked nervously when Oliver didn’t say anything. He didn’t think this through. If he was standing behind Oliver, then he couldn't see his expressions.

Barry released his grip on Oliver and moved around to in front of him. He couldn't seem stand still once he was moving though. He bounced over to where the food was sitting.

“I got it perfect this time, right? It’s night _and_ I thought to pack blood,” he said as he walked over and picked up the packet of blood that was in the picnic basket on the edge of the blanket. He dropped it as he stood back up.

“Barry, where are we?” Oliver asked as he stepped closer, still looking all around them.

“An apartment.”

“Whose apartment?”

Barry hesitated. This was the hard part. He only managed to keep eye contact long enough to say, “Ours,” before he was bouncing over to the windows. “If we want it that is. I already talked to someone about fixing the windows. Did you know there’s a specially made glass that keeps UV rays out? We can have the view and the light without it hurting you at all. And it’s not that much, Ollie.” Barry walked back to Oliver and held his hands as he said, “Between the two of us, we could afford it. I think I looked into everything, but if there’s else you can think of, we can fix it. Or find another place. I mean…” Barry trailed off as he realized he hadn’t even asked yet. After taking another deep breath, trying to slow down, he asked, “That is if you want to move in together. Will you move in with me, Oliver Queen?”

Oliver was too good at keeping a straight face. Barry hated it. At least, he did in that moment.

But then, he cracked a smile and kissed Barry, short and sweet.

“Our place?” he asked quietly as he pulled away.

“Our place,” Barry said, smiling too.

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so if you saw a mistake, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> And don't hesitate to come say hi on [tumblr](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
